UNE NUIT AU MUSEE
by T'Pau
Summary: UN SOIR DE SAINT SYLVESTRE. Une exposition au Jefferson Anok Booth et Brennan se trouveront-ils? Approchez et découvrez
1. Chapter 1

**Qu'elle meilleur moment pour publier cette petite fic en trois parties **

**Première partie maintenant, la suite demain et la fin dimanche **

**Un truc écrit pour un concours l'année dernière**

**J'espère que vous aimerez… Si c'est le cas, petit bouton des comms en fin de chapitre, si vous pli**

**Disclamer : Bones appartient à : un peu moi, surtout ses personnes que je m'approprie le temps d'histoire. **

**Une nuit au musée **par Spockette

L'atmosphère avait un goût d'étrange sans les lumières allumées. Elle pouvait presque entendre sa respiration résonner et se répercuter sur les murs de la grande salle. Les responsables de cette exposition n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens pour redonner vie à l'une des civilisations de l'histoire antique les plus étudiées.

Cette période des pyramides et de leurs pharaons l'avaient toujours fascinée. L'exposition sur Anok l'enfant au cœur de sang avait eut un succès époustouflant. Le public, les médias se ruaient encore pour admirer les bas reliefs, les sarcophages ainsi qu'une multitude d'objets destinés à accomplir les rites de passage vers l'autre monde d'où des hommes devenus dieux dans l'éternité, continueraient à veiller sur leurs descendants.

Tout était silencieux, débarrassé des cris d'extase hystériques des visiteurs. Alors là, seulement, le docteur Tempérance Brennan appréciait le calme de la grande salle recrée par les meilleurs artistes pour figurer l'endroit de la dernière demeure du souverain idolâtré. Profitant de la manne, le directeur avait prolongé l'exhibition sur un autre sujet: la célébration de la nouvelle année dans le calendrier égyptien.

Et bien sûr le docteur Tempérance Brennan, occupée comme elle était, n'avait encore pu venir apprécier tranquillement les trésors, loin du tohubohu de la foule avec leurs gamins indisciplinés. Il avait fallu aussi rédiger les rapports pour l'ambassade et différentes autorités, participer à des interviews télévisées et écrire quelques articles pour la communauté scientifique tout en continuant son activité judiciaire avec son partenaire l'agent spécial Seeley Booth…

Qui, bien évidemment, lui battait le froid depuis qu'elle avait décliné son invitation pour cette même soirée de la Saint sylvestre.

Il n'était tout de même difficile de comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser de paraitre à la fête que donnait le directeur pour ses donateurs et ses investisseurs! Tout le monde avait trouvé une excuse mais elle non, comme une idiote, elle s'était vite fait coincée sous les regards contrits mais soulagés de ses amis. Amis? Même Booth avait refusé catégoriquement de l'accompagner. En plus, il fallait être costumé, une condition qui ne pouvait être acceptée. Se ridiculiser devant des inconnus, non merci! De quoi aurait-il eut l'air en script ou en prêtre? De plus avec un pagne!

Vous l'aurez compris, Seeley Booth refusait de montrer ses mollets ou paraitre en toge, fut-elle longue.

Pourtant et je puis vous l'affirmer, cet homme n'avait rien de honteux à cacher. Pour avoir eut l'extrême avantage de pouvoir le déshabiller, en toute professionnalité, comprenez! Il est le plus beau spécimen que j'ai eu à admirer. Si ce n'était le fait de déroger à la bienséance et de le surprendre tout autant que Camille ou Angéla, j'aurais bien prolongé le moment. Tout d'abord ses cheveux dans lesquels j'ai beaucoup rêvé d'égarer mes doigts, sa nuque que j'aurais aimé parsemer de petits baisers fous et cette oreille dont le pavillon semble attendre qu'on lui chuchote des mots doux. Ce cou toujours dressé avec fierté et…

Mais que me prend-t-il? C'est de mon coéquipier dont je parle! C'est insensé! Brennan veux-tu bien arrêter d'avoir de telles idées. Vous qui me lisez! N'auriez-vous pas, vous aussi, craqué…

Reprenons. Pourquoi suis-je ici à une heure du matin? Ah oui, la fête était d'un ennui!.. Je ne raffole déjà pas de ce genre de réunion mais y aller seule, tous les hommes célibataires se croient obligés de me draguer et bien que faisant partie de la meilleure société, ils sont guindés et d'une arrogance qui m'horripile. Entre flatterie et rond de jambes, ils souhaitent seulement me mettre dans leur lit. Je n'ai plus envie d'une relation passagère, mon corps s'est endormi.

Quelle est la cause de ce changement? Lui.

Il y a juste quelques semaines et pourtant je sens encore son souffle se rapprocher, sa main frôler doucement ma joue pour replacer une boucle évadée. Ce regard troublé alors que je réajustais son nœud papillon. Nos lèvres comme attirées.

Que se serait-il passé si Angéla n'était pas arrivée?

Je crois que je me serais laissée tenter! Cela vous étonne? Vous choque peut-être…

Je l'ai vu torse nu et pu admirer ses muscles si bien dessinés, rouler sous mes doigts lorsque j'ai fait glisser sa chemise. Comment rester insensible à cet Adonis? Oh mon dieu lorsque j'ai commencé à dénouer sa ceinture et fait glisser son pantalon… tandis que lui, récitait ses Saints, je l'entendais doucement marmonner, j'ai du me focaliser sur les formules chimiques les plus complexes de mon répertoire pour ne pas relever les yeux vers ses profondeurs sombres où j'aurais tant souhaité me noyer.

Mais qu'est-ce je raconte?

Vous êtes le témoin muet de ma douce descente aux enfers. Je brule pour lui depuis longtemps. Tout mon être s'enflamme dés que je le sens approcher. Mon cœur s'emballe comme un cheval fou lorsqu'il, seulement, me frôle.

A qui donc puis-je me confier, sinon vous! Vous qui soupçonnez que derrière cette façade si bien polie, je suis prête à l'exploser. Les gens vont trop vite à juger, seule Avalon Harmonia m'a bien cernée. Elle a compris mes peurs, mes angoisses. Je deviens peut-être folle…


	2. Chapter 2

Bien avant les douze coups de Minuit, permettez moi de vous souhaiter à toutes et tous

fans de séries tv en général et de Bones en particulier

**Une MERVEILLEUSE Nouvelle Année 2012 dans la santé et la prospérité**

xxx

Finalement cette fête chez mes amis n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Je ne suis pas juste. L'ambiance est animée, les petits fours délicieux mais ils me paraissent sans saveur puisque je suis seul à les apprécier. Je n'ai pas le cœur à rire alors qu'elle n'est pas à mes côtés. Une coupe de champagne dans la main, j'imagine ses yeux pétiller et ses lèvres tremper dans le liquide doré. Je voudrais être une bulle pour me glisser sur sa langue que je me souviens encore toute sucrée.  
>Vous me prenez pour un ado attardé mais c'est ce que je me sens être lorsqu'elle me regarde dans les yeux. Je m'électrice et mon corps vibre comme les cordes d'un violon. Je suis tendu, je n'arrive presque plus à respirer. Mon esprit enivré par son discret parfum, je voudrais en être une goutte pour m'imprégner sur sa peau. Le contact de sa main sous la mienne lorsque nous avons bricolé chez moi…quelle magnifique soirée, cette douce sensualité. Je divague! Qui a-t-il de romantique à réparer un tuyau? Elle m'a confié qu'en me regardant dans les yeux, elle voyait des choses…y a-t-elle perçu l'amour que j'ai pour elle?<p>

Je suis conscient de la place que je tiens dans sa vie, je suis son ami, son meilleur ami mais… je veux devenir plus. Ma maison c'est dans ses bras, c'est ma place à moi! Et son ventre l'abri à un futur nous. Quelques fois, subrepticement, je tente de m'approcher d'elle juste pour que ses cheveux soyeux frôlent ma joue. J'en suis bouleversé.

Je déambule, un mot pour l'un et un mot pour l'autre, j'essaie de m'intéresser à la conversation mais mon esprit est ailleurs. Finalement après les douze coups de minuit, je m'éclipse discrètement en m'excusant auprès de mon ami, il sait ce qui me travaille. Plus qu'un curé à qui je viens me confesser, il est celui à qui je peux confier mes incertitudes, mes soucis, mes espérances et nous prions ensemble.

Qu'est-ce que je fais?  
>Plus de trois quart d'heure que je roule dans la capitale. J'ai croisé des groupes qui fêtent la nouvelle année, j'entends leurs rires par la vitre baissée. Je suis passé devant chez elle mais les lumières étaient éteintes, évidemment elle est encore là-bas à s'amuser. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, tout seul.<br>Je contemplerai encore mon grand lit vide alors que je la voudrais entre mes draps. M'enfoncer dans son corps pour lui faire ce bébé. Ou juste pouvoir la garder entre mes bras, couché tout contre moi. Elle me sourirait doucement et la caresse de ses yeux dans les miens réveillerait tous ces papillons qui virevoltent dans mon ventre dés que je la vois.  
>Aller, quitte à rester seul, autant dormir sur son canapé, au labo. Là- bas c'est comme si elle était un peu avec moi. Je pourrai m'immiscer dans son intimité, me faire croire que nous partageons une vie à deux.<p>

C'est ridicule, je sais! Vous pouvez vous moquez! Mais vous n'avez jamais été amoureux? Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé d'écouter ses musiques en pensant que les mots étaient écrits pour vous deux? Avoir lu ses poètes favoris même si c'est gavant, sous prétexte qu'ils pourraient receler un message secret et que vous êtes passé à côté. Vous voyez! Cela vous parait beaucoup moins risible maintenant que vous y repensez!

Tiens l'étage du premier est resté allumé! Le veilleur de nuit a du l'oublier. Je pourrais aller faire un tour pour le trouver.  
>Depuis l'exposition, je ne peux m'ôter de la tête ce qui aurait pu arriver si Angéla ne nous avait pas interrompus…<br>Je vais déposer dans son bureau mon manteau. Mon cœur s'arrête. Deux coupes sur la table basse dont l'une est encore pleine. Le champagne baigne dans son sceau. Pourtant le labo est plongé dans l'obscurité. Je tends l'oreille, aux aguets!

Pas un bruit.

Et si, et si elle était là aussi! Je m'empresse, le cœur palpitant. Je courre presque en franchissant la passerelle qui relit les deux bâtiments. Mes pas résonnent sur les dalles rompant le silence assourdissant. Ma tête bourdonne d'un espoir fou. Pourtant les deux verres sont la preuve qu'elle est accompagnée.  
>Aller, je vous entends déjà! Vous pensez que j'aime souffrir en la voyant avec un autre homme? Ça me détruit mais je sais que cela ne durera qu'un moment et qu'elle me reviendra!<br>Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, la partager me souffle Lucifer et depuis je rêve d'Enfer. Je l'aime. Je suis pathétique mais cet amour est chimérique. Je vous entends soupirer. Non? Vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai une chance?  
>Un flot de souvenirs troublants refait surface lorsque j'entre dans le département égyptologie. Je navigue entre les vitrines en snipper, je ne veux pas me dévoiler. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Une MERVEILLEUSE Nouvelle Année 2012 dans la santé et la prospérité**

En fouine expérimentée, comme Booth aime à m'appeler, je détaille les hiéroglyphes pour découvrir la tragédie à qui cet homme vénéré, a fait perdre la vie. Il s'est désespéré et s'est laissé mourir car les dieux l'avaient séparé de sa bien aimée, emportant avec elle, dans les affres de la douleur, son premier né.

Je m'assois sur le sol froid, songeant à ma propre vie. J'ai perdu mon bébé avant même qu'il ne soit conçu. Comment des humains dotés de raison pouvaient-ils laisser leur vie, leur destinée entre les mains d'êtres supérieurs dont l'existence n'avait même pas été prouvée? Pourquoi cet homme s'est-il laissé mourir en espérant retrouver, de l'autre côté du Styx, sa dulcinée? Emporter dans la mort toutes ses propriétés pour y vivre l'éternité?

Il n'y a rien après, lorsque le cœur s'arrête. On disparait seulement de la surface de la terre. Avec un peu de chance, on peut y laisser quelques traces… un nom, un écrit…une famille, un petit morceau de soi qui perpétuera la mémoire comme Booth me l'a demandé, il y a quelques temps.  
>Booth. je ne peux envisager le jour où nous serons définitivement séparés par la mort. Cette inévitable échéance me frappa avec une telle fulgurance que je me sentis aspirer comme dans un trou noir. Quelques secondes où le temps sembla se suspendre alors que mon cœur hurlait. Devant mes yeux fermés, Anubis Dieu de l'univers du dessous, des mondes organisés et des terres cultivées, la divinité arracha mon âme pour la pesée.<br>Mon Kâ valait-elle la peine d'être préservé?  
>D'un côté, sur le plateau de la balance, ma rationalité et ma stérilité, de l'autre ma fertilité et les moissons pas encore semées mais dont les germes tentaient de trouver une terre où s'ancrer.<br>Osiris présidait, baissant les yeux sur moi, prosternée à ses pieds, attendant la sentence.

Ce comportement vous parait aberrant pour l'esprit scientifique que je suis?  
>Le désespoir peut vous faire faire n'importe quoi! Il n'y plus de logique, juste le temps qu'on voit passer. Les secondes gâchées à retenir ses envies, cet amour emprisonné qui ne demande qu'à être libéré. Je l'aime, je ne veux plus le cacher. Je vis l'Enfer sur terre lorsqu'il est dans d'autres bras.<p>

xxx

Furtivement, je m'approchais et franchissais les portes sculptées pour contempler, éberlué, le corps agenouillé, visage contre terre. Lentement je comblais espace qui me séparait de la femme qui sanglotait, semblant en proie au plus intense des chagrins.  
>Mon cœur se brise alors que je reconnais sa silhouette. Cette nuque si délicate et cette chevelure aux reflets cuivrés. Doucement je pose genoux à terre pour la regarder, prêt à la consoler, la délivrer de ses larmes.<p>

Les flagrances d'un parfum me font frissonner, me sortant de la transe où j'ai naufragé. Cette odeur si particulière qui me fait chavirer. Je relève les paupières, ma vue encore voilée.

Au moment où j'approche ma main, son regard azuré trouve le mien, ses yeux aux contours de Khôl prêts à sombrer dans les miens. Une révélation dans les profondeurs de ses prunelles d'une chaleur presque irréelle. L'esprit, le cœur en émoi, je suis paralysé.  
>Avec une grâce sensuelle, elle déplie son être pour venir me toucher la joue comme pour confirmer l'apparition. Juste vêtue d'une robe en coton blanc jusqu'aux pieds, les épaules dénudées, une ceinture qui marque le bas de ses hanches. Je suis fasciné.<p>

Je dois m'avancer vers lui. Lui montrer que je suis prête à l'aimer, que ma vie, mon âme sont entre ses mains toujours et pour l'éternité.

Elle pose sa tête contre ma poitrine pour s'y nicher.  
>Je l'entends alors me chuchoter. -Donnes- moi, fais-moi un bébé. Il sera tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi et que je veux partager.<p>

Vous penser que je suis en train de rêver? Que je vais bientôt me réveiller?  
>Vous ne vous laissez plus prendre…<br>C'était bien la nouvelle année et c'est ma Bones qui s'est déclarée. Une nuit magique pour une âme magnifique. Elle a fait de moi le plus heureux des hommes. Je me rappelle encore cette nuit là, cette toute première fois où nos cœurs, nos corps ont fusionné pour ne plus faire qu'un.  
>Sans un mot, main dans la main, nous sommes repartit vers son bureau. Le champagne était pour nous. Elle avait trinqué seule sur les douze coups.<p>

Le cerveau de ma déesse vous semble compliqué, n'est-ce pas? Mais si elle était simple, normale, sans rien d'exceptionnel, sans ses blessures et ses certitudes, son charabia anthropologique, ce ne serait pas elle, ce ne serait pas Ma Bones.  
>Nous avons levé nos coupes à une Vie longue et Prospère et nous nous sommes aimés.<br>Je pourrais vous en parlez des heures mais…désolé, je dois vous abandonner, j'entends mon fils pleurer, notre premier né.  
>Vous voyez, patience et espoir. Gordon Gordon avait raison! Maintenant je suis un homme comblé.<p>

Fin

Et voili donnez moi votre avis, vous avez aimé?

Non ? 


End file.
